deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Petty Maids All in a Row/@comment-30564209-20171106184858
I suppose an episode like this makes it worth the wait. Makes it worth the effort. You know how much I adored 3.06, I truly consider it a friend-fiction masterpiece. It might very well be the best episode any of us have ever done, really. And you also know, unfortunately, I didn't care much for episodes 7 through 9. Episode 7 fooled me into thinking you had just ruined the perfection that was its predecessor, which aggravated me. I just didn't appreciate that supposed creative decision for many reasons. And with episodes 8 and 9, honestly, what brought down my overall appreciation was the guest stars. You know how I feel about Juan, Jennifer and Theresa, and they were given a lot of focus in those episodes - and also in episode 10, to be fair - that I objectively understand and respect, but obviously don't particularly care for due to my lack of interest in them. 3.10 even worked some to help me with that: Theresa was murdered (I'm sorry I missed it at first, don't take it personally, you know my concentration span is limited), Juan was absent and Jennifer was kept to a minimum. Heck, I even sort of liked the idea of her sticking around as Ali's maid, seems fitting somehow, and I love Josh's idea to start a placement agency for custodians. Joe's trial was a lot of fun. I loved all the characters who spoke for him, especially Aliza, but please do show some respect for Nicki Minaj, she's quirky and entrepreneurial. Jo being his attorney because Emilie was a lawyer was cute. I have no feelings regarding Josh's mother's presence, which hey, means I don't dislike it. I adore Silvia and her relationship with Joe, so if Josh can have even a semblance of that with his own mom, fine by me. Val is... still fun, still enjoyable, and I don't want her to be all mushy all of a sudden because it'd be uncharacteristic, but for the love of God can she and Ben pork already? Oh you're probably waiting for her to give birth first so that it's sexier cos yeah I've seen pregnancy porn and fucking yuck. It's just unsettling on many levels. Like Rena stepping on the fetus lol. Still, her angry outburst was good. I expected it, but it delivered. As for Kathryn, I don't know how I feel about that ending... She still seems very out of the loop regarding the goings-on, and I wasn't even thrown off by the scene itself, but rather by the unanswered questions section. I love Kathryn being the Dick Casablancas of the show, the oblivious idiot who has the world collapsing around her but doesn't even realize it due to her self-absorbed oafishness. The idea that she could possibly be connected to Nadia worries me. You killed Rochelle Little, an unkillable character, so that means you could very well infuse a pointless character such as Kathryn with some purpose, and that gives me pause. Stop defying expectations, dicks. Now let's talk Rena. Rena's just... amazing. Seriously. Fuck real Josh and what he thinks. Rena does come across as a bit of the Meg Griffin of this show, the butt of the joke, but he's not just someone who's laughed at, he is constantly and consistently laughed with. Wanna know something shocking? I liked Ali in this episode. She was funny by default, due to her very first legitimate interaction with Rena. Although, she should really know his name by now, the racist cunt. From Rena tumbling on the gravestones to stepping over the dead bodies inside the necroterium, he was just the star of the show, and he and Juanita gave us the most fun mystery reveal thus far, which was still more than just the humor, with quite a few gasp-inducing moments along the way, like Emilia actually having done one of the killings and, of course, the best moment of the series, Dr. Strange being a killer. Seriously, that was amazing. Juanita being the killer works on a wide variety of levels. She's someone who's been around for quite some time - presumably, you'd had it set up for a long while now - so you didn't pull an Eddie Orlofsky on us (I'm sure Marc Cherry thought he was soooo smart using a character who was there all season long, whom no one ever noticed anyway). Her family helping her out is way better than the terrorists. Sure, they don't necessarily have faces or names either (well, Hector, Xiao-Mei, etc.), but I don't have an issue with that. Heck, who'd want all dem people to be given pages and infoboxes and spots on the appearance charts? Fuck that. It works so well that it all circles back to the season 1 story and that the family of mixed-race idiots paid tribute to another murderous mixed-race idiot. And I honestly see Juanita as a tribute to me, somehow. Might be a stretch, or even self-centered of me (not the intention) but we know Juanita is based on I luv pll, and that makes me happy. I took my sweet-ass time reading the series you worked so hard on and you still managed to honor me and my work somehow. So, thank you for that. Truly. And for what it's worth, I too hope to make the wait worth for you. I have two episodes left in the series, and I'm positive they'll be great. That I'll love them, as I loved this one and others in the season and in the series. Chances are I might even finish it this week. As you pointed out, I could read the finale in two sittings, and I may do that so as to not stretch myself and my aforementioned limited concentration. Sorry for the long wait. As a general thing. But some day, sooner rather than later, it will surely be worth the wait.